Arrumando a Casa
by Lilibeth
Summary: É bom obedecer à mamãe quando ela manda arrumar os armários de casa.


Arrumando a Casa

Arrumando a Casa

Time: Romantic

Autor: Lilibeth

Beta: Tachel Black

Par/Personagem: Weasleys em geral, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy.

Classificação: NC-17.

Nº. palavras: 1794

Resumo: É bom obedecer à mamãe quando ela manda arrumar os armários de casa.

Disclaimer: tudo é da loira má. Menos a perversão.

Avisos : Linguagem chula. Incesto. Slash. Crossdressing. Mau gosto explícito.

Desafio: Anos depois da morte de Molly Weasley, Ginny encontra num armário velho, diários secretos de sua mãe. E acaba descobrindo coisas sobre sua família que deixaria qualquer um de cabelo em pé. Precisa ter, separadamente, um caso de incesto, dois irmãos dividindo um homem, Arthur vestido de mulher e alguém apaixonado por Snape.

Bônus: +1 ponto se Ron estiver envolvido em algum dos casos.

Restrição: Ginny não pode sequer desconfiar de nenhum dos casos.

lj-cut text"Arrumando a Casa"

Já estava de saco cheio de receber corujas dos seus irmãos santarrões. Queria mais é que eles pegassem fogo, igual à cor dos seus cabelos. Se não fosse tão bom pros negócios, ela própria já teria trocado a cor de seus próprios, mas todos queriam "aquela de cabelos vermelhos, deve ser fogosa". E quando descobriam que era natural, então, sempre sobravam alguns sicles a mais. É, a vida era boa para uma puta ruiva. E não era qualquer porcaria velha que iria tirar seu sono de beleza. Não tinha nada lá que pudesse usar. Tudo porcaria, tudo o que interessava tinha morrido junto com a velhota.

Foi quando sentiu a maquiagem escorrendo e tudo nublando.

A quem ela tentava enganar... podia ser uma prostituta de profissão (até porque não sobrara mais nada depois do escândalo, mesmo, que pudesse fazer), mas continuava sendo a menininha Weasley no que se referia à família.

Bom, à família nem tanto, porque suas cunhadas... não era à toa que cunhada começa com cu, como bem dizia aquela cafetina velha que ficava no caixa. ("Final de puta é caixa de puteiro, minha filha. Isso se você for esperta, porque senão é beco a cinco sicles a rapidinha, mesmo", era a outra máxima que ela não queria nem pensar). Mas quando se falava em sua mãe... a coisa mudava de figura. Ela voltava no tempo, e virava a menininha boazinha.

Mas menininhas boazinhas vão para o céu, e meninas más vão aonde querem.

E foi até a lareira e gritou : "A TOCA!"

Encontrou a situação pior do que esperava. Mas nada parecido com o quarto de Lucrecia, a veela que fazia de tudo por dois sicles, e ainda fornecia a água para depois . Tudo fedia mofo, tudo era de terceira por ali. Bom, sua vida era de quinta, então estava no lucro.

E como queriam os santos, perfeitos e fabulosos Weasley machos e seus apêndices fêmeas, ela foi limpar o armário de Molly.

Merlin, foram quase oito anos para chegar a isso, e agora ainda estava trancado ?

iAlohomorra ! Bombarda! Bombarda Máxima/i ! Abre, seuarmáriodemerda ! Puta que pariu, pra que tanta coisa com um armário velho, que deve estar cheio de ovos de fadas mordentes ? Que raio de livros são esses, minha mãe nunca gostou de ler... lógico que tinham que ter um feitiço qualquer de proteção... iDiffindo/i !

E o livro pareceu adquirir vida própria : abriu-se na primeira página, onde tinha um retrato de Molly, e num movimento esquisito cortou o dedo de Ginny, molhando o papel com o sangue desta.

E as palavras mais estranhas começaram a se formar nessa página, enquanto o retrato as repetia.

i- Essas memórias são para você, minha filha. E tenha água por perto, você vai precisar./i

- Só me faltava essa... Molly Weasley dando lições de moral, até depois de morta.

i- Não, querida, não são lições de moral.Apenas... informações. Porque... bem, você irá precisar delas. E muito. Vamos, leia, e leia tudo, Ginnevra Weasley ! NÂO PULE NENHUMA PARTE !/i

- Então, tá, mamãezinha! Vá se foder, livro desgraçado, que eu não vou obedecer merda de livro nenhum!

Três horas depois, enquanto ainda tentava tirar a mão que permanecia presa naquela página, Ginny desistiu de tentar fechar o livro e folheou até a próxima página.

Era apenas uma foto de Charlie. Ele estava com ar enlevado, olhando alguma coisa... parecia estar olhando para uma paisagem pela janela, mas era no quarto dele, e ali não tinha janela. Ele estava olhando algo na parede, enquanto... bem... o ritmo não deixava dúvidas sobre o que ele estava fazendo. Ajeitou-se melhor para ver o motivo de tanta devoção e... ARGH !! Uma foto do Snape dando aula sobre asfódelos e suas propriedades curativas contra mordidas de dragões ! É... agora começava a entender a escolha de Charles e sua profissão... ele precisava TANTO de poções, e tals...

Se era pra isso que sua mãezinha queria que ela tivesse o tal copo de água, era o de menos. Enfim, descobrir que Charles era gay não era nada tão complicado. Com a idade que tinha, ele nem tinha se casado nem manifestado interesse em ninguém, então... era algo a se pensar, se ela tivesse tido tempo e paciência para pensar sobre isso, alguma vez na vida. Mas, com o Snape... isso que era gostar de bafo de dragão, mesmo !

Virou a próxima página, e viu que na verdade, o que parecia ser um livro era apenas um álbum de fotografias, pelo jeito.

Outra foto. Agora era de Ron com um sorriso meio contido, querendo rir, muito ruborizado... e de vez em quando aparecia a carinha sapeca de Fred. Que estranho, cadê George ?

i- Diga pra baixarem um pouco a foto, docinho.../i

Ali estava George. E a mão de George. E a mão de Fred. E as mãos de Ron. Outro gole de água. Dos Grandes. Ah, se Hermione soubesse... melhor. Se a pureza Angelina soubesse... e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

E com esse sorriso virou foi para a próxima revelação.

Nessa página viu também apenas uma foto, com data, setembro de 1989. E tentou fechar o livro de novo, quase tendo um ataque cardíaco : seu pai. De odalisca. No colo. De Lucius Malfoy, vestido de sultão(VESTIDO ? Bom... com coletinho, porque as calças bufantes já estavam nos joelhos). Disfarçando. (não muito bem, de verdade). Mas quase gozando. Lucius tinha um sorriso de posse no rosto, e seu pai sorria um pouco mais constrangido, mas muito corado.

i- Eu te disse para ter água por perto. Eu disse./i

Ginny conjurou rapidamente um copo de água com açúcar. Com bastante açúcar. Nem quando o Goyle resolvia cantar "I will survive" enquanto fazia strip-tease no puteiro era algo tão bestificante. E o pior é que ele conseguia um monte de clientes depois daquilo... algo lhe dizia que estava na hora de reconsiderar seus conceitos.

Respirou fundo e foi pra próxima página, encontrando outra foto. Seu pai. No colo. De Lucius Malfoy... dessa vez, vestido de uma blusa verde de botões e uma saia preta de bolinhas, a saia evidentemente só cobrindo a frente, mas a atividade embaixo dela não parava. O sorriso dos dois estava mais aberto que a foto da página precedente. E, estranhamente, era de um ano depois da data da foto da página anterior. Seria alguma comemoração especial ?

i- Época de comprar o material escolar, querida... a cada ano era a solução encontrada pelo seu pai. Eu sempre soube. E ele era bem generoso. Pena que tudo acabou quando você entrou em Hogwarts : ele ficou muito bravo com seu pai quando viu o tipo de material que ele estava comprando para você com o dinheiro dele, querida.../i

O ódio que já sentia dos Malfoy atenuou-se um pouco : sabia, pela sua nova profissão, que um cliente costumeiro é melhor que um que vem uma vez, paga bastante, e vai embora para nunca mais voltar. E se ele era generoso... Agora entendeu o que realmente acontecera daquela vez, e o porquê de tanto ódio ao fazê-la ser a cobaia de Tom Riddle. Sempre o maldito ciúme...

Tomou mais um gole de água, e jogou o resto fora. Estava doce demais, e o pior susto já tinha passado.

i- Eu não faria isso se fosse você.../i

- Cala a boca, livro desgraçado !

i- Sou a sua mãe, Ginnevra Weasley, sei muito bem o que é bom pra você ! Faça outro copo de água AGORA ! E vire e página, por favor, querida./i

O costume de obedecer a mãe falou mais alto, e antes de virar a página ela conjurou novo copo com um pouco menos de açúcar dessa vez.

E virou a página.

E entornou o copo em cima da foto, gerando protestos dos seus integrantes.

i- Calma, filhinha, já tem feitiço impermeabilizante nela. Eu também passei por isso com essa foto em particular./i

Seus irmãos... casados com aquelas furiosas e decentes bruxas de bem ...trepando feito loucos na sacada da Toca ?? Ron por trás de Bill, que estava fazendo um boquete em Charlie de tirar o fôlego, Os gêmeos usando a varinha pra... aquilo ?? Ela nunca mais veria uma varinha da mesma maneira ! E ela que achava que a Luna era criativa, isso realmente é que era criatividade. Não é à toa que ficaram ricos com as Gemialidades Weasley... hummmmmmm... espera, o que era aquilo, ali no cantinho ?

- HARRY, SEU BASTARDO FDP !!

i- Pois é, querida... A Toca não é bem o que parece ser.../i

- Nem a família Weasley, querido álbum de fotografias.

i- Eu não sou apenas um álbum de fotografias, eu sou um diário, querida... o que está escrito nas próximas folhas, então... é de fazer tremer os pilares do Ministério.../i

- Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... mesmo ?

Nenhuma das esposas Weasley entendeu a brusca mudança de humor e a súbita compreensão pela irmãzinha "que tinha errado, mas afinal todo mundo pode errar, não?" que se estabeleceu nas residências Weasley. Somente ficou um pouco mais esclarecido depois da declaração do atual Ministro Harry Potter em favor dela, e da criação de um "lar Weasley para desajustados de guerra", tornando-se uma benemérita da comunidade bruxa, sediado na adorável Toca, que tantas boas lembranças traziam a todos.

Ninguém também entendeu muito bem as constantes reuniões do lado masculino do clã Weasley que se davam na Toca, mas enfim era por uma boa causa : a família tem que ser unida, e agora que Ginny tinha resolvido abandonar aquela vida promíscua e tornar-se uma pessoa respeitável, elas tinham que dar um voto de confiança, mesmo odiando a bruaca de corpinho escultural (como ela conseguia, com aquela vida que tinha?).

E, como a humanidade ( mesmo a bruxa ) tem memória curta - principalmente quando aliada a uma boa campanha publicitária - logo, logo, a Senhorita Ginnevra Weasley era uma das mais esfuziantes figuras da alta sociedade bruxa : pintou o cabelo de loiro, fez escova progressiva, criou um logotipo lindíssimo para sua campanha, e era constantemente vista ao lado da boa companheira de causa, Luna Lovegood. Ambas devidamente acompanhadas pelo heróico Ministro Harry Potter e seu vice-ministro Draco Malfoy, junto a muitas outras pessoas que despertaram sua enorme veia benemérita graças à intervenção mais que bem-vinda da Senhorita Weasley, esse gênio em matéria de levantar fundos dos mais arredios e tradicionais bruxos dos velhos tempos, diziam todos.

E tudo acabou bem, como diria o diário de Molly Weasley para os filhos, se estes tivessem tido a vontade de arrumar a casa.

Porque a voz da mamãe a gente tem que escutar sempre, se quiser se dar bem na vida.


End file.
